Segunda oportunidad
by Kirsche Stachel
Summary: Naraku ha ganado/—la perla ya es mía Miko tonta/ Pero... / —Kagome, ¿Dónde estamos? / ¿ y si tuviera una segunda oportunidad?
1. all'inizio e alla fine

**Bueno chicos, aqui vengo de nuevo, esta vez con un fic conjunto de InuYasha, la trama general fue pensada por . y llevada a cabo por moi, es decir, su servidora.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertence, es de Rumiko Takahashi, de ser mia, Kikyo se hubiese quedado muerta desde un principio y Sesshomaru seria unicamente para disfrute propio xD**

**

* * *

**

**1.**

**all'inizio e alla fine**

(Principio y final)

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y con algo de impotencia veía como todo lo que amaba era vilmente destruido.

.

Sango, ella siempre tan dulce, tan valiente, tan llena de sueños y esperanzas, confiada en un futuro feliz al lado de su amado monje pervertido…ahora estaba muerta, como todos sus sueños e ilusiones, como Miroku , que compartía las aspiraciones de sango, como InuYasha, valiente hasta el final.

.

Todo el prado estaba lleno de sangre, y no sangre cualquiera, la de sus seres queridos… todos muertos.

.

— ¡Kagome! —escuchó el grito desesperado, y sorprendida alzó la vista hacia Shippo, que corría a todo lo que le daban sus cortas piernas, huyendo de uno de los tentáculos de Naraku.

.

—Mi querida Kagome, —empezó el hibrido de ojos rojos y alborotado cabello negro, que confiado en su nueva e imponente forma hablaba con sorna y con la confianza de saberse el vencedor de la lucha por la valiosa perla de Shikon — ¿Qué piensas de mi obra de arte? —preguntó con una sonrisa perversa surcando sus delgados labios, y abarcando con un gesto de los brazos todo el prado, antes pacifico, ahora teñido de color carmesí y con los cuerpos de sus amigos desperdigados en el.

.

— ¡eres un maldito bastardo! —Gritó, con las saladas y cristalinas gotas corriendo libres por sus mejillas—. Un ser vil y asqueroso, pero en el fondo débil, no estarás lo suficientemente seguro de ti mismo hasta que tengas la perla ¿verdad?

.

—la perla ya es mía Miko tonta, solo queda destrozar tu frágil cuerpo humano, tal como hice con el de la fría perra de Kikyo hace ya cincuenta años —soltó una carcajada amarga —tan diferentes y tan parecidas al final, las dos enamoradas del mismo asqueroso hibrido, y de nada les sirvió, todos han caído ante mí.

.

—Dices "asqueroso hibrido", siendo que tú no eres más que eso —soltó ella envalentonada por la furia. Le repugnaba ver al ser que tantos problemas les había ocasionado a sus amigos y a ella, tantos que los superaron, ellos que mantenían la promesa de acabar juntos con ese desgraciado, pero nada había salido como ellos querían ¿verdad?

.

Aferró entre sus brazos al pequeño Shippo, que sollozaba totalmente perdido entre el dolor, el saberse prácticamente solo y la certeza de su inminente final.

.

La saco de sus nada pacíficos pensamiento la burlona carcajada de Naraku, que tenia, a pesar de sus palabras, una sonrisa de la más pura satisfacción.

.

—Di lo que quieras, Kagome, pero sabes que pese a todo he ganado yo —le restregó el que antaño fuera el bandido Onigumo —. Ahora se una niña buena y dame la perla, si lo haces de buena gana, seré condescendiente contigo y te daré una muerte rápida.

.

— ¡no te daría, aun si pudiera! —le gritó, pensando en la perla que nuevamente estaba dentro de su cuerpo, justo donde había estado la primera vez que ella viajara el Sengoku.

.

Su respuesta pareció no gustar mucho al Hanyou, quien frunció el ceño y la boca en un rictus de asco.

.

— ¡pues que sea a las malas, estúpida mujer! — gruñó antes de que uno de sus tentáculos se precipitara con fuerza en dirección a Kagome, quien al verse de desprotegida, no le quedo más remedio que empezar a correr con Shippo apretado a su pecho.

.

Estaba únicamente concentrada en poner un pie frente al otro a toda la velocidad que era posible, ignorando el lamento desesperado del pequeño zorrito, y sobre todo tratando de ignorar el pesado tentáculo que se dirigía a ella con la suficiente rapidez y fuerza como para dar un solo golpe contundente, el único que sería necesario para dejarla fuera de combate. Falló en su determinación al girar la cabeza hacia atrás y distraerse en sus pasos, lo que le acarreó un tropiezo, y debido a la velocidad con la que iba, se vio empujada al frente y antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta estaba rodeada por una brillante luz rosada, y sentía en su estomago la presión de caer de muchos metros de alto.

_._

_El pozo, _se dijo_, que suerte el haber caído justo aquí._

.

A pesar de estar profundamente herida y triste por sus amigos, se alegraba de haber podido salvar al menos a Shippo.

.

Al desaparecer la sensación de caída libre y chocar contra en duro fondo del pozo, se escucho la afligida voz del kitsune.

.

—Kagome, ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sorbiendo por la nariz y con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

.

Kagome alzo la mirada, esperando encontrarse con el conocido techo de madera de la pequeña pagoda que resguarda el pozo en su templo, pero acabó encontrándose con un cielo, de un brillante e intenso color azul.

.

Frunció el ceño confundida, un poco temerosa de encontrarse con el sanguinario Naraku, con sus amigos muertos y con toda la destrucción de su vida en el Sengoku, temió que de nada hubiese servido el caer en el pozo. Muy remotamente se preguntó, también, porque no había llegado a su hogar.

.

—Shippo, espera aquí—pidió Kagome al pequeño kitsune, bajándolo al suelo —por favor, no te muevas de aquí.

.

El pequeño Shippo asintió con la mirada perdida, y Kagome sin perder más tiempo y ayudada por las enredaderas que crecían en los bordes del pozo, trepó hasta llegar a la cima, donde con bastantes nervios y pidiendo al cielo un milagro, asomó la cabeza. Espero ver todo, menos lo que encontró.

.

Contrario a todo lo que su mente frenética había pronosticado, no encontró más que un vacio y totalmente tranquilo prado, lleno de las más hermosas y exóticas flores, vio el conocido lugar mucho más resplandeciente que nunca. Estaba completamente confundida.

.

Ya no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, incluso espero ser despertada por InuYasha y descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla, una terrible, pero pesadilla al fin. Nada de eso ocurrió.

.

Miró hacia abajo y al ver al pequeño Shippo tembloroso, decidió que lo mejor sería verificar que todo era medianamente seguro para él, después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba.

.

Lo primero que atrapó su mirada al salir del pozo, fue nada más y nada menos que el Goshinboku, el árbol donde lo había visto por vez primera, a él, a su InuYasha.

.

— ¡garras de acero!

.

Escuchó el grito a lo lejos, y no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos sorprendida y con un dejo de esperanza en su corazón, que poco a poco crecía más y más.

.

Y es que…_tenía_ que ser él.

.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le fue posible ignorando todo a su alrededor, únicamente pensando en seguir la voz.

.

Cuando a lo lejos diviso un manchón rojo, estuvo segura de la identidad y se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

.

El Hanyou se percató de su presencia pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo o siquiera pensarlo, la chica se arrojó a sus brazos.

.

—Oh, InuYasha —exclamó la chica, con lagrimas de la más pura felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas — ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien!

.

El chico no respondió nada, en cambio se abalanzó sobre la llorosa chica, aprisionando su frágil cuello entre sus manos, su fuerte cuerpo neutralizando cualquier posible movimiento.

.

La chica solo atinó a mirarlo totalmente anonadada y cada vez más confundida por la actitud de InuYasha. Iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el chico dijo algo, y Kagome esperó que fuera una broma.

.

— ¿Quién eres estúpida humana?

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado, y espero aun mas que le haya gustado a . , comenten y diganme que les parece**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko**


	2. Questa volta in vita

**Bueno chicos, aqui esta el segundo capi de Segunda oportunidad, les pido paciencia a la hora de publicar, cosa que hare dos veces por semana en la medida que me sea posible, como todo el mundo yo tambien tengo otros compromisos y proyectos, pero mientras que no este enferma y tenga acceso a internet, tendran dos capitulos por semana. Trataré de hacerlos un poco mas largos, aunque no es mi constumbre.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertence, es de Rumiko Takahashi, de ser mia, Kikyo se hubiese quedado muerta desde un principio y Sesshomaru seria unicamente para disfrute propio xD**

* * *

-¿Quién eres estúpida humana?

2. **Questa volta in vita**

(Viva esta vez**)**

No podía creer que aquello fuese posible, la situación parecía sacada de la más retorcida y cruel mente. Repentinamente se sintió en medio de un deja vú, no era la primera vez que él amenazaba su vida. Pero de eso había pasado ya mucho tiempo.

.

Sintió su mirada empañarse por las lagrimas…_nuevamente_, esta vez no de alegría.

.

—Respóndeme, insolente —exigió el peli plateado apretando el delgado cuello aun más.

.

A Kagome se le hacía cada vez más difícil el respirar.

.

—Habla—repitió el Hanyou. La chica se estaba empezando a poner azul.

.

En ese momento fue que la morena recordó lo zoquete que él podía llegas a ser, e inmediatamente y pese a que comenzaba a marearse, le habló enfurecida.

.

— ¿Cómo m-mierda…quieres q-que te responda…s-si me estas ahog-gando?

.

El chico le devolvió la mirada mucho más molesto que al principio y Kagome cayó en cuenta de que había metido la pata…hasta el fondo.

.

InuYasha hizo más presión y Kagome en un acto totalmente reflejo y desesperado, irradió por las palmas de sus manos una pequeña cantidad de su energía espiritual.

.

El efecto fue inmediato. Apenas Kagome emitió el aura, de un pálido tono rosa, el Hanyou fue expelido en dirección contraria hasta que chocó con un árbol y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente entre las raíces del mismo.

.

La Miko tosió desesperada, e inhaló en busca del tan preciado aire faltante. Se movió a gatas a una distancia prudente del Hanyou, que se levantaba de un salto y con el ceño más fruncido de lo que nunca había visto.

.

—Eres una Miko— escupió con voz colérica.

.

Kagome no dijo nada. Siguió respirando profundamente con el fin de despejar su garganta, le ardía por el apretón y el haber tosido tan desenfrenadamente.

.

Estaba asustada, él podía olerlo en el aire a su alrededor. Sí, ella estaba bastante nerviosa y él se regodeaba en ello.

.

La miró rápidamente, cosa que no había hecho antes, y reparó en su apariencia. Tenía el cabello oscuro, negro azabache, los ojos de un profundo y rico color chocolate, y la piel blanca como porcelana. Se fijó en la extraña vestimenta que llevaba ella, o la falta de esta. Las ropas eran plisadas, como un papel, y eran extremadamente cortas. Si no apestara a humano, él juraría que era una especie de Youkai.

.

Vio como de a poco se calmaba la respiración de la mujer frente a él.

.

— ¿en serio no me reconoces? —preguntó la chica con la voz un poco áspera.

.

— ¿Por qué habría de reconocer a una humana como tú? —cuestionó a su vez el peli plata.

.

—no juegues conmigo InuYasha, no me vengas a joder con ese cuento de que no me conoces, te pasaste con eso de tratar de ahorcarme, por un momento me lo creí…

.

Tenía ese problema, cuando se ponía nerviosa empezaba a hablar y a hablar. Ya hasta empezaba a alucinar.

.

El Hanyou se comenzaba a acercar, al parecer con intensiones violentas, ella abrió los ojos asustada.

.

—No te acerques, InuYasha —advirtió, a pesar de ser consciente de que ella tenía todas las de perder. No sabía a que disparatado mundo había dado a parar, o que había pasado en realidad, empezaba a creer que se había quedado dormida en el prado y algún monstruo había atacado a InuYasha haciéndole perder la memoria, o algo así. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo este asunto. Mientras tanto veía como el chico, ignorando su advertencia, se sequia acercando —. Te dije que te detuvieras —repitió, con la esperanza que por alguna extraña razón él se detuviera, sabía que con un solo zarpazo de sus garras ella pasaría a la historia. te convertirás en abono, porque seguro en los libros de historia no aparecerá "una chica del futuro que viajaba por de un pozo devora huesos, murió a manos de un Hanyou (mitad bestia mitad humano), en la época del Sengoku" le dijo la parte cruel e irónica de su mente que, justo ahora que estaba en peligro de morir a manos de InuYasha, decidía a hacerse presente.

.

El Hanyou ajeno a todos los desvaríos de la chica seguía avanzando, todo cautelosamente, no quería que ella pasara de nuevo esa descarga por su cuerpo. Aunque ahora empezaba a dudar que ella fuese una Miko, una estúpida sacerdotisa jamás vestiría con esas ropas tan…poco recatadas.

.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kagome se dio cuenta del avance que había hecho él mientras ella estaba ocupada pensando estupideces, estaba justo en frente y en cualquier momento le brincaría encima, y ella diría _von __voyage_ a todo.

.

— ¡Osuwari! — gritó, recordando de pronto el rosario.

.

El Hanyou la miró, confundido por un momento, cuando ella había gritado se esperó un ataque…pero nada pasó.

.

La chica no estaba mucho más clara, ella sí que había esperado que algo pasara, para ese momento el debía de estar mascando el polvo de cara al piso. Pero no ocurrió. Miró el rosario, y se sorprendió de no hallar nada en el cuello del Hanyou. Este era, con creces, el día más extraño de toda su vida, incluso superaba a la ocasión en que había caído al pozo por primera vez. El asunto del rosario era preocupante, sobretodo porque InuYasha estaba a punto de dejarla hecha tiras.

.

Antes de que pudiera pasar algo, un pergamino salió volando, de quien sabe dónde, directo a InuYasha. Él había alcanzado a verlo y se había apartado de ella. Esas cosas nunca lo matarían, pero si le molestaría bastante, decidió que esa mujer era demasiado insignificante como para tomarse tantas molestias, y sin más dilación se largó de allí.

.

Kagome suspiró, entre aliviada y preocupada, aliviada porque InuYasha no la había abierto de un tajo, pero preocupada porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba allí. El asunto del rosario le llamaba bastante la atención, porque la única capaz de quitarlo del cuello de InuYasha era…pues, ella misma. Y definitivamente ella NO había quitado el rosario.

.

Escucho un ruido de arbustos moviéndose, y asustada por la perspectiva de encontrar otro demonio con ganas de dejarla hecha puré, se giró hacia todos los lados, mirando en derredor en busca de algo con que defenderse.

.

—Señorita —escuchó antes de poder encontrar algo.

.

Volteo por mero reflejo, y sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo al ver que en vez de hallar a un demonio, estaba un señor de mediana edad vestido con una vestimenta holgada de color azul oscuro, tenía en una de sus manos un báculo y en la otra tres pergaminos como el que había apartado a InuYasha.

.

—Usted es un monje —le dijo, antes que otra cosa.

.

El hombre rió con suavidad, y guardó los pergaminos, se dirigió paso lento hacia ella, justo hasta estar en frente.

.

—Lo soy —aceptó, y estiró la mano en su dirección —mi nombre es Yasashisa.

.

Kagome estrechó su mano y le sonrió de vuelta.

.

—yo soy Kagome, muchas gracias por salvarme, no sé qué es lo que ocurre.

.

El hombre lució pensativo.

.

—fuiste tú quien liberó esa cantidad de poder espiritual ¿verdad? —le preguntó, examinándola con ojo crítico.

.

— ¿Eh? Ah Sí, fui yo, no fue gran cosa, fue una reacción involuntaria—le respondió un poco distraída la muchacha.

.

—ven a mi templo —dijo de repente el monje.

.

— ¿disculpe? —preguntó Kagome, se había estado preguntando por el paradero de InuYasha.

.

—que vengas a mi templo—repitió—me gustaría enseñarte, tienes todo el potencial para ser una sacerdotisa, de las más poderosas.

.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —cuestionó ella, examinando al hombre frente a sí. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, aunque ya empezaba a palidecer por algunas partes, tenía un rostro que expresaba bondad y una mirada decidida.

.

—Ese tipo de cosas se sienten, debemos ir con tu familia para informarles que desde hoy estarás a mi cuidado—respondió con simpleza y a punto de darse vuelta.

.

— ¡espere! —Lo retuvo Kagome, meditando acerca de que podía hacer —aun no he dicho que sí, además no tengo familia.

.

El monje lució contrariado por un momento.

.

—oh, lamento escucharlo, pero con más razón debes ir conmigo, tengo ropa para que te cambies en el templo —empezó a caminar, y Kagome sin más remedio comenzó a seguirlo.

.

Cuando ya llevaban cierta distancia recorrida, el monje se la quedo viendo fijamente a la cara y la morena le miró sintiendo incomoda por el atento escrutinio.

.

— ¿Qué pasa?

.

—nada, es solo que te pareces a alguien.

.

— ¿a quién? — preguntó un poco más relajada Kagome.

.

—A una de mis recientes alumnas, se llama Kikyo —le contestó el hombre mientras seguía su camino, sin notar que Kagome se quedaba estupefacta antes su declaración.

.

El monje se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, pero no por la misma razón.

.

—Maestro Yasashisa —escuchó el llamado, y ante la voz terroríficamente familiar alzó la mirada encontrándose con ella. Con Kikyo. Pero no una Kikyo de barro como la conocía, esta Kikyo era como ella, de carne y hueso.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, hasta aqui por el dia de hoy, espero de todo corazon que les guste, en especial a ti Shitai Lutaria, que tu tienes gran parte en esto ^-^**

**Comenten, diganme en que me equivoco, que la finalidad es mejorar tambien en mi redaccion, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas mientras sean dichas de la manera correcta.**

**Se despide son besos para todas,**

**Aiko Amitie**


	3. Di nuovo insieme

**Hola, chica(o)s lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero realmente tuve una semana muy ocupada y se me juntaron muchas cosas.**

**Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de "Segunda oportunidad" , espero de todo corazon que les guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarion y en besote para todas.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Ya me gustaría a mi perdemente con los hermanitos perro xD**

* * *

—Maestro Yasashisa —escuchó el llamado, y ante la voz terroríficamente familiar alzó la mirada encontrándose con ella. Con Kikyo. Pero no una Kikyo de barro como la conocía, esta Kikyo era como ella, de carne y hueso.

**3. Di nuovo insieme **

(Nuevamente juntos)

Ahora sí que estaba jodida. El ver a Kikyo —una tan viva como ella misma— pese a que le sorprendía de sobre manera, solo le agregaba un grado más de locura a la situación. Lo único que faltaba por ver era a Naraku bailando tango con Sesshomaru. Frunció el ceño. Bueno…eso sería bastante perturbador.

.

Perdida en sus pensamientos siguió caminando junto al monje y una Kikyo que parloteaba alegremente. Aquella Kikyo que veía no tenía punto de comparación a la que conocía, mientras que esta era alegre y habladora, la suya era frívola y silenciosa. Kikyo seguía hablando sin prestar atención a ella que venía unos pasos detrás del monje.

.

El monje se había distraído por un momento con Kikyo, que le hablaba de unos niños que habían llegado al templo buscando quedarse ahí porque habían destruido su aldea, al parecer uno de ellos estaba en la etapa de los "¿Por qué?", y había preguntado por horas sobre la procedencia de los bebés, la Miko había enrojecido y tartamudeado incoherencias antes de salir en busca del monje. Se giró un momento a la que sería su nueva aprendiz y se sorprendió de hallarla un par de metros atrás de ellos.

.

—Kagome, te has quedado rezagada —le comentó, deteniéndose a esperar que se pusiera a su altura. Kikyo también se detuvo y miró con desconfianza a la joven que venía siguiéndolos. Notó que su ropa era extraña.

_._

_Por poco anda desnuda_. Pensó examinándola con la suficiente fijeza como para que Kagome se diera cuenta.

_._

_Bueno, ahí hay algo más parecido a la Kikyo que conozco. _Se dijo, mirándola la expresión escrutadora de la Miko.

.

—Lo siento—masculló, caminando más rápido y parando justo al lado de Yasashisa, del lado contrario de su anterior encarnación.

.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Kikyo con un tono cortante.

.

El monje le sonrío apenado a Kagome antes de girarse hacia la otra chica.

.

— se mas educada, Kikyo—le regañó, y dio un paso atrás para permitir que se vieran la una a la otra — ella es Kagome, y desde hoy entrenará en el templo para convertirse en Miko.

.

—Jamás lo imaginaría —respondió la mayor entrecerrando los ojos —con esa ropa parece más una zo-

.

La Miko se vio interrumpida por la mano del monje, que al escuchar lo que la chica iba a decir, se apresuró en taparle la boca.

.

—discúlpala, Kagome-chan —le dijo el monje sonrojándose un poco —Kikyo no suele medir lo que dice.

.

Kagome no podía enojarse, aun alcanzaba a recordar que esa había sido la misma reacción de todos al principio. En su época si alguien la hubiese llamado zorra, no habría dudado en estamparle una mano en la cara, pero en el Sengoku era apenas lógica esta reacción. También era consciente de que el monje Yasashisa, a pesar de no haber comentado nada al respecto, también consideraba indecorosa su vestimenta. Vamos, si eso de que tenía ropa para que se cambiara en el templo, era una indirecta clara.

.

Ante el silencio de la susodicha siguieron el camino por unos cuantos minutos más. A lo lejos Kagome pudo ver un templo que se levantaba majestuoso, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a las chiquillas que lo custodiaban la última vez que había estado allí. Apenas cruzar las puertas una parvada de chiquillos rodeó al trío, pero entre ellos no estaban las niñas que conocía, viendo a los niños recordó a Shippo, y que había dejado al pobre en medio de una crisis nerviosa en el fondo del pozo.

.

Se sintió tremendamente mal, pero apenas consiguiera un arco para defenderse iría por él. Eso fue lo que hizo a continuación, pidió rápidamente un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, cosas que el monje le dio sin rechistar pero también le entregó un paquete con ropas. Ella abrió el paquete y se sorprendió al encontrase una ropa similar a la de Kikyo, el típico traje de sacerdotisa, pero a diferencia del de Kikyo, que era blanco y rojo, el suyo era lila, con bordes y adornos en dorado y negro. Se apresuró a vestirse y tomando el arco, corrió a la salida.

.

Cuando Yasashisa vio que ella se disponía a irse le detuvo.

.

— ¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó, mientras al fondo, Kikyo la miraba con mas desconfianza que al principio y con el ceño fruncido —me dijiste que no tenias familia.

.

—voy a buscar a alguien —respondió apresurada y echándose de nuevo a correr le gritó —regresaré.

.

—Pero esp-

.

Se interrumpió al ver que la chica ya se hallaba lejos y no lo escucharía. Suspiró y empezó a hablar con Kikyo.

.

—ay, que chica tan vivaz… ¿no lo crees Kikyo? —cuestionó. Silencio. Se vio en la necesidad girarse a ver porque no le había respondido. Y soltó el aire apesumbrado.

.

—esas dos se parecen más de lo que se ve…

.

Kagome corría a todo lo que podía en dirección al pozo, pensando que seguro Shippo creía que lo había abandonado, el mero pensamiento la hizo apretar el paso. A medida que avanzaba en su camino al pozo se fue fijando en el entorno que la rodeaba, cosa que no había hecho antes por…los inconvenientes que había tenido.

.

La verdad era que el paisaje estaba sencillamente precioso, muchísimo más si se le comparaba con lo último que había visto ella. Le recordaba un perfecto jardín botánico e internamente se preguntaba nuevamente qué diablos pasaba. Esa era la cuestión del día y la pregunta rondaba su mente desde que cayó en el pozo, girando y girando, como burlándose de ella.

.

Iba tan rápido y tan distraída, que no se fijó en una piedra y tropezó, para luego caer en la tierra como un pesado saco de papas. Aun en el suelo, se regañó una y otra vez. Por el mero hecho que una caída la hubiese salvado de Naraku, ella no debería estar tropezándose a cada paso que daba. Se miró la mano, donde una pequeña herida se dejaba ver. Le ardía. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para quejarse como una bebé llorona. Debía darse prisa.

.

Comenzó a correr nuevamente olvidándose de su raspón, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando a lo lejos pudo ver el pozo tan familiar para ella. Se chocó suavemente con el borde por el afán, pero haciendo caso omiso a ello, se inclinó sobre el borde y trató de ver hacia abajo. Solo alcanzaba a ver el fondo oscuro y vacio.

.

— ¿Shippo? — lo llamó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta, y se empezaba a preocupar — ¿Shippo-chan, estas ahí?

.

Nuevamente todo estuvo en silencio.

.

Se le empezaron a aguar los ojos. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Se decía mentalmente. _Eres una estúpida ¡nunca debiste dejarlo solo en el pozo! _La culpa la tenía ella, había sido una total descuidada ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejar a un pequeño niño medio traumatizado en el fondo de un oscuro pozo?

.

Con las manos temblorosas empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del pozo, mirando, buscando algo que la pudiera guiar hacia el pequeño Shippo. Vio algo que le llamó la atención, algo pequeño, cerca de un arbusto, de un vivido color verde. Le dio gracias al cielo cuando notó que lo que tenía entre sus manos era, nada más y nada menos, que el trompito de Shippo.

.

Caminó en dirección al bosque, siguiendo el sendero que había justo frente al arbusto, y cuando escuchó sus gritos no pudo más que empezar a correr…nuevamente.

.

— ¡suéltame, perro asqueroso! —alcanzó a escuchar Kagome. Y empezó a sudar frio.

.

¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que se encontrara con ese agresivo y amnésico InuYasha dos veces en el día?

_._

_Oh, vamos, el destino no puede ser tan bastardo _

.

Pero, por supuesto que puede. Le dijo nuevamente esa parte retorcida de su conciencia. Justo cuando pudo ver lo que pasaba, abrió la boca incrédula. La situación era similar a su día a día en el Sengoku. InuYasha tenía a Shippo en el aire, sujetándolo únicamente de la cola, y el pequeño kitsune, daba patadas en el aire, mencionando todas las palabras ofensivas que, su infantil e inocente, mente conocía. La situación era similar, no igual. Lo diferente aquí es que ella no podría detener a InuYasha como normalmente lo hacía, con un potente ¡Osuwari! No, ella tendría que hacer otra cosa. O InuYasha en un arranque de mal carácter dejaría al pobre Shippo vuelto una masa amorfa.

.

— ¡oye tu! —le gritó tratando de distraerlo, y estuvo momentáneamente satisfecha cuando los profundos ojos dorados perdieron interés en el kitsune y se clavaron en ella. Claro, solo duró un segundo, porque apenas el Hanyou soltó al pequeño zorrito, que se estrelló contra en suelo, fue por ella.

.

Se vio obligada a blandir su arco como defensa. Rápidamente tomó una posición firme, y estirando uno de sus brazos, alcanzó una de las flechas del carcaj que cargaba en el hombro, para posteriormente tensar el arco y prepararse para disparar la flecha si era necesario. Su amenaza silenciosa tuvo el efecto esperado y el peli plateado se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia.

.

—Así que al final sí resultaste una Miko —escupió con rencor el muchacho— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a matarme? — la última pregunta fue hecha con burla y una sonrisa irónica tironeando de sus labios.

.

Ella ignoró las preguntas del Hanyou, su atención estaba únicamente en el chiquillo, que resoplando se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la ropa llena de polvo.

.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en ella y el pequeño, lució una extraña mueca, mezcla de esperanza y confusión, pese a lo extraño que parecía todo, corrió al lado de Kagome. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada doraba del Hanyou, que pendiente a todos los movimientos a su alrededor, notó que la Miko se distrajo con el niñito y se abalanzó sobre ella.

.

Kagome apenas alcanzó a ver algo cuando ya estaba tumbada de espaldas contra el frio suelo, para posteriormente ser despojada de su arco. Todo había ocurrido en menos de un parpadeo. Ahora el pie de InuYasha presionaba su abdomen, manteniéndola fija en el piso.

.

— ¿ahora qué, Miko tonta?

.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera siquiera responderle, una flecha cruzó los arboles y rozó la cabeza del Hanyou, que apenas y había conseguido esquivarla.

.

— ¿pero que mier- —el peli plata no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, porque de entre los arboles apareció la silueta de Kikyo. En posición de ataque y con una flecha lista para ser lanzada.

.

Kagome esperaba que el chico pusiera la cara de idiota que ponía cada vez que veía a Kikyo, pero al mirarlo solo descubrió un gesto de molestia.

.

—Apártate de ella, Hanyou —siseó, Kikyo con su acostumbrada y amenazante voz.

.

Kagome aprovechó la distracción y se puso en pie rápidamente, vigilando a Shippo que estaba tras ella y la miraba interrogante.

.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome-chan? —le preguntó en voz baja el pequeño castaño.

.

—no sé…

.

Se vieron interrumpidos por el grito furioso de InuYasha.

.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees, mujer?

.

Kikyo frunció el ceño y Kagome supo que estaba a punto de disparar la flecha, por lo que rápidamente se interpuso entre el Hanyou y ella.

.

—no, espera Kikyo, no lo mates —pidió con la respiración agitada, y pensando frenéticamente en una solución. De pronto se le encendió un bombillito y tuvo un poco de esperanza, esperaba que saliera bien para todos.

.

—un Kotodama — murmuró, nadie la escuchó, por lo que alzo la voz y habló mirando fijamente a Kikyo — séllalo con un Kotodama.

.

Kikyo lució confundida, y ella giró encontrándose con un InuYasha a punto de dejarla hecha trocitos, con una zarpazo de sus garras.

.

De repente unas cuentas de color café y otras similares a colmillos lo rodearon, y Kagome suspiró aliviada, mientras que el Hanyou lucia perdido. Cuando por fin las cuentas tomaron la forma de un rosario. Ella se permitió sonreír, justo antes de gritar:

.

— ¡Osuwari!

.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y nuevamente lamento la tardanza.**

**Comenten para saber en que debo mejorar. Saludos a Shitai Lutaria.**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko Amitie.**


	4. Cinquanta anni fa

**Chicos lamento tremendamente la tardanza, esta vez me tarde el doble de lo usual, pero fue por numerosos problema e inconvenientes.**

**Primero a mi computador le parecio que sría chistoso morirse, ese dia estaba medio muerta y lo que pasó con mi PC fue la cereza de un mal dia. luego de que el tecnico revisó mi lap, me dijo que tenia que formatearla y re-instalar el sistema operativo. me quise morir, pero bue...era la unica solucion. luego recordé que comenzaba las clases hoy, y maldije una y mil veces a un profesor que dejo una cantidad absurda de tarea, ese maldito...**

**Comencé clases hoy, pero me comprometo a traerle su capitulo todos los martes sin falta.**

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que entiendan porque fue. LE doy un saludo especial a shitai lutaria, que estuvo pendiente de que publicara, y a Mi gemelo malvado, saludos a ti pochy. jajaja, ya en serio. supongo que quieren que me calle y pase a lo de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertecene, es de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**

* * *

**

**4. Cinquanta anni fa...**

(Hace cincuenta años...)

Acarició lenta y suavemente la cabellera rojiza del pequeño, tratando que con el suave tacto se relajara un poco. El pobre estaba terriblemente confundido, tal como ella, y tenso. Al igual que sí misma, él tampoco entendía de qué iba toda aquella situación.

.

Luego de que la Miko le pidiera esperarla en el fondo del pozo, y posteriormente se fuera, él hizo exactamente lo que prometió, la espero tanto como le fue posible. Pero estaba asustado y el pozo era demasiado oscuro, demasiado frio. Lo anteriormente presenciado le causó un temor que de a poco le atenazaba la garganta, que lentamente le quitaba la respiración. Casi podía sentir las paredes cerrándose en torno a él. Simplemente no pudo soportarlo más. Tuvo que salir de ese escalofriante agujero.

.

Lo primero que vio al salir, se le hizo demasiado similar a lo que veía normalmente en las ocasiones en las que espero a que Kagome regresara de su época, esas veces que ella agobiada se iba a presentar los terribles "emaxines". No era normal, y según lo que le había contado la chica de su casa, esto que estaba frente a sí no era el hogar de la morena. Pero si no estaban en la casa de Miko y tampoco en —un escalofrío recorrió su menudo cuerpecito— la época de las guerras feudales ¿Dónde estaban?

.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde sabía quedaba la aldea de Kaede. También había sido destruida, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome ahí.

.

Mientras recorría el camino, escuchó un rugir a sus espaldas y al girarse pudo ver a un enorme ogro de color rojo, que agitaba frente a él un colosal mazo.

.

— ¿pero que tenemos aquí? —Preguntó, relamiéndose los labios ante la expectativa de un combate—. Un pequeño zorrito, y justo cuando me empezaba a dar hambre.

.

El kitsune dio un respingo, pero no se permitió lucir atemorizado, en cambio, llevo su mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba todos sus trompos y demás juguetes. Antes de poder sacar algo, fue bruscamente golpeado por el mazo de monstruo, lo que lo llevó a volar unos cuantos metros antes de chocar contra el piso. No fue consciente de cuando uno de sus trompos cayó por el impacto del golpe.

.

El monstruo rió, regocijado con su hazaña, y se acercó hacia el pequeño, que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo y totalmente inmóvil. Cuando estuvo a punto de poner su manaza sobre él, el pequeño kitsune dio un salto.

.

— ¡Fuego mágico!—gritó, a la vez que lanzaba una llamarada de color verde directo a la cabeza del ogro.

.

El monstruo profirió un par de maldiciones al tiempo que se llevaba las manos directo al rostro.

.

— ¡tú! ¡Maldito e insignificante prospecto de bestia! —Le gritó enfurecido — ¡¿Cómo has osado lazar esa porquería sobre mí?

.

El pequeño zorrito se mantuvo firme, por más que por dentro fuera poco más que un flan. La bestia siguió escupiendo maldiciones, para luego quedarse totalmente inmóvil.

.

—Te matare, te matare, te matare—fue lo que empezó a pronunciar una y otra vez, en una especie de mantra.

.

Shippo mantuvo la compostura, incluso al ver el mazo precipitándose nuevamente sobre él. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Dirigió su mirada atónita a la escena que ocurría frente a sí.

.

— ¡garras de acero! — se escuchó por sobre los rugidos del ogro. Solo eso. Después se hizo el silencio.

.

Shippo estaba atónito ante lo que veía. Era InuYasha. Y estaba vivo.

.

—Te habías tardado —le retó más por costumbre, luego de decirlo fue plenamente consciente de la situación.

.

— ¿Cómo que me había tardado? —Gruñó en su habitual tono huraño el Hanyou —pero con quién crees que hablas renacuajo.

.

La situación era tan parecida a lo que había vivido tantas veces que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Todo lo vivido con Naraku parecía una ilusión.

.

—Inu- InuYasha…—tartamudeo justo antes de sonreír ampliamente—eres un idiota.

.

El Hanyou frunció el ceño ante el insulto, y de un paso se puso frente al pequeño niño, que seguía con la sonrisa tatuada en la cara.

.

— ¿Quién te crees, enano?

.

—en verdad eres un tarado.

.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesito para que InuYasha se saliera de sus casillas. Tomo a Shippo por la cola y el pequeño automáticamente empezó a gritar.

.

Justo después llegó Kagome y lo demás es historia.

.

El pequeño salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome.

.

—No te preocupes Shippo, no sé qué es lo que ocurre, pero pase lo que pase permaneceremos juntos —prometió — ¿de acuerdo?

.

—de acuerdo, Kagome-chan.

.

La pelinegra por su parte se preguntaba nuevamente por el paradero del Hanyou, quien después de morder el polvo debido al conjuro, huyo furioso del lugar.

.

Luego de eso había tenido que soportar las preguntas de Kikyo. La había evadido momentáneamente, con la excusa de que debía buscar pronto al maestro Yasashisa. Eso también había sido toda una odisea, cuando llegó al templo con el pequeño kitsune, y esas sí que no las podía evitar, porque ella había decidido que hasta que supiera lo que ocurría se iba a quedar en el templo entrenando con el monje.

.

— ¿A dónde…? — Le preguntó a la chica apenas hubo entrado al templo, se calló al ver al pequeño kitsune acurrucado entre sus brazos — ¿Qué hace él aquí?

.

En ese momento Kagome temió por la seguridad del pequeño, lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, mientras el zorrito observaba todo desde la seguridad que ofrecían los brazos de la chica.

.

—Él es todo lo que me queda—argumentó en defensa del chiquillo —además, es totalmente inofensivo, es sólo un niño.

.

El monje miró atentamente al pequeño, analizando los pros y los contras de la situación.

.

Dio un suspiró resignado y aun reticente le sonrió tanto a la Miko como al kitsune entre sus brazos. Kagome sintió la sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro debido al alivio.

.

—Puede quedarse —dictó el monje, aunque por su gesto anterior la respuesta había sido obvia. Luego le sonrió con más ganas a Kagome — ¿eso significa que te quedaras a entrenar conmigo y con las chicas?

.

Kagome asintió silenciosamente, pero le quedó otra incógnita.

.

— ¿qué otra chica? —preguntó la Miko del futuro, bajando por fin al pequeño Shippo al suelo. El pequeño aun estando seguro de que nada le pasaría se aferró a la pierna de Kagome, y miró todo lo que había a su alrededor.

.

—Otra aprendiz de sacerdotisa —le contestó el monje —pero ella en este momento está ayudando a una niña enferma en una villa cercana.

.

Lo último que escuchó esa tarde fue la indicación del monje acerca de la hora del entrenamiento del día siguiente.

.

Eso había sido esa tarde, pero pronto el sol dio paso a la brillante luna llena, y bajo la luz de la misma se hallaba ella sentada con el pequeño kitsune. Quien por cierto, estaba cabeceando medio dormido. Con una sonrisa de ternura, Kagome cargó al chiquillo hasta dejarlo en el futón de la habitación que le habían asignado. Luego de dejarlo cómodamente recostado y de darle un suave beso en la frente, la morena salió nuevamente al patio del templo. Era perfectamente consciente de lo tarde que era, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Todo era demasiado raro.

.

Su mente no lograba conciliar la idea de una Kikyo viva y de un InuYasha, también vivo, pero mucho más bruto que nunca. Repentinamente se sintió vigilada, pero en vez de molestarle, aquello le trajo algo de paz y por fin se quedó dormida.

.

Despertó con las primeras luces del alba, no le hubiera podido huir al sol así hubiese querido. Se había dormido en el patio, apoyada en las raíces de un árbol. Pese al lugar incomodo en el que se hallaba recostada, se sintió perfectamente descansada. Levantándose del suelo, se estiró y lentamente sacudió las ropas que estaban sucias de polvo. Luego de buscar a Shippo, quien aun estaba plácidamente dormido, fue a buscar algo para comer.

.

Estaba esperando la llegada del monje cuando escuchó a lo lejos un llamado.

.

—Hermana —cuando se giró, puedo ver a una pequeña niña de no más de nueve años que sonriente corría a su encuentro.

.

La chiquilla se detuvo a su lado y le sonrió nuevamente, evidenciando así la falta de uno de los dientes. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

.

—Hermana, te he extrañado —le dijo la niña con aire nostálgico —. Todos en la aldea lo han hecho. Han sido cinco largos meses.

.

Kagome frunció el ceño confundida.

.

—no soy tu hermana, pequeña.

.

Esta fue la ocasión de estar confundida para la niña. Miró detalladamente a la chica frente a sí y entonces descubrió la verdad.

.

—Tú no eres mi hermana, pero te le pareces mucho.

.

—ya te lo había dicho—Kagome tuvo un presentimiento, últimamente tenía muchos de esos — ¿Quién es tu hermana?

.

La pequeña estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero una voz, segura y cariñosa, la interrumpió.

.

—Kaede-chan

.

Ambas se giraron hacia una Kikyo que sonreía levemente, y esta vez Kagome pudo ver la primera sonrisa sincera de la Miko.

.

Cuando pasó la primera impresión, se pudo concentrar en lo que verdaderamente ocurría. Se enfocó en la imagen ante sus ojos. Una Kikyo viva, con su _pequeña_ hermanita Kaede. Un InuYasha mas brusco de lo que había sido en un principio. Todo tuvo sentido. Uno muy retorcido, pero sentido al fin. Quiso reír, pero no sabía si por felicidad o por un mero gesto de histeria que empezaba a sentir.

.

El pozo la había traído más de cincuenta años en el pasado.

.

Antes de que InuYasha conociese a Kikyo.

.

Antes de que Naraku naciera.

.

Y aun más importante.

.

Antes de que la guerra por la perla de Shikon comenzara

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado.**

**comenten!**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko Amitie**


	5. Sorveglianza

**Chicos, estoy de vuelta, como premetí, con el capi de "segunda oprtunidad" de esta semana.**

**Hoy es una fecha especial en mi pais xD. Asi que por eso estuve distraida todo el dia y justo ahora pongo el capi.**

**Espero les guste, y sin mas dilacion.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**5. ****Sorveglianza**

(Vigilancia)

.

Un mes entero había pasado desde que se enteró de lo que pasaba en realidad. Luego de superar el shock —porque no hay palabra más suave para describir la sensación —, se tuvo que ocupar de contarle a un pequeño kitsune, aun perturbado, que estaban un poco más de cincuenta años en el pasado, y que para esa época todo el embrollo de Naraku y su puesta en escena para que Kikyo e InuYasha se odiaran, aun no había ocurrido. Incluso estos ni se conocían. Eso lo supo por la reacción del Hanyou cuando la vio. No puso su habitual cara de idiota, tampoco la miro con aquellos ojitos estúpidamente alelados. Simplemente la enfrentó con su habitual cara de _tevoyapartirhastalamadre_. El zorrito lo tomó mejor de lo que ella esperaba, incluso lució feliz.

.

—Mi padre aun vive —fue todo lo que dijo, cuando ella le preguntó el motivo de su alegría.

.

Eso era cierto, tanto como el hecho de que sus amigo, Sango y Miroku, aun no habían nacido, incluso dudaba que sus padres siquiera hubieran nacido.

.

Luego del periodo de aceptación de un par de minutos —vamos, ella era una chica que venía de quinientos años en el futuro, y que viajaba a través de un pozo, después de aceptar eso, es muy difícil sorprenderse por algo —, se vio avasallada por el entrenamiento del monje.

.

Ya entendía la cara de mala leche que estable mostraba Kikyo. Era increíblemente cansado y el monje muy estricto. Cuando se fijó que ella ya tenía cierta habilidad con el arco y las flechas, le ordenó practicar su puntería, durante tanto rato que los músculos de sus brazos se resintieron por ello. Aun así no le permitió descansar. Kagome se sorprendió cuando notó que Kikyo era menos hábil con el arco que ella, seguro su entrenamiento no había comenzado hacia mucho. Esta vez ella era la que tenía la ventaja sobre la Miko muerta —ahora no tan muerta —, y no al revés.

.

Después de quemada la etapa del perfeccionamiento de su puntería, pasó a la etapa de la meditación. Se pasaba horas y horas sentada, ya fuera en las raíces de un árbol o a las orillas de un lago que tenía una pequeña cascada, con sus ojos cerrados permitiendo a su mente fundirse con los sonidos de la naturaleza, con la energía que poseían todos los seres vivos, tomando cada vez más conciencia de ella y sintiendo la propia que corría por su cuerpo. Igual a su corriente la sanguínea, su energía fluía por todas partes de su anatomía, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el alto de su cabeza, siempre esperando el momento de ser usada y ejercitada, a base de práctica y meditación, justo como ella estaba haciendo.

.

Todo ese tiempo lo había pasado entrenando, pero sin descuidar el bienestar de Shippo. Todas las noches lo arrullaba hasta que el pequeño, cansado por los juegos del día, se quedaba profundamente dormido. Después de que el chiquillo cayera a los brazos de Morfeo, ella lo depositaba suavemente en el futón, para posteriormente dirigirse al árbol que había en medio del patio del templo. Ese era su lugar especial. Ahí acudía a relajarse tranquilamente de las presiones del día a día.

.

Se sentaba en las prominentes raíces del árbol. Aquel era un enorme cedro, llevaba probablemente muchos años ahí, como lo demostraban la numerosas ramas que formaban su copa. Su tronco era tan grueso que ella dudaba de poder abarcarlo con los brazos, no lo había comprobado, no era como si ella se hubiese dedicado a abrazar arboles, había estado demasiado ocupada para ello.

.

Esa noche era una como cualquier otra. Se había dedicado a acariciar la cabeza del kitsune hasta que se hubo dormido. El patio estaba tan silencioso como de costumbre, y la luna brillaba en lo alto, siempre tan hermosa e hipnotizante.

.

Después de unos cuantos minutos sentada, la sensación de sentirse observada regresó, ya era algo habitual. Tenía ese mismo sentimiento cada vez que salía a caminar, cuando llegaba al árbol a meditar, cuando en la cascada se dedicaba a lo mismo.

.

Un viento frio corrió haciendo que ella se encogiera y se frotara los brazos en busca de calor.

.

Sintió un muy ligero sonido en el árbol.

.

—Baja de ahí, InuYasha, se que has estado vigilándome todo el tiempo —hablo con voz tranquila y sin perder de vista la luna.

.

Momentos después capto una mancha roja que se precipitó al suelo desde la copa del árbol, y que aterrizaba suavemente un par de metros lejos de ella. Todo fue notado por el rabillo del ojo, pues ella aun estaba alelada con el resplandor plateado de la luna.

.

—Es una noche hermosa, ¿no te parece? —preguntó suavemente, y girando al fin su miraba hacia la cara del Hanyou, el cual la examinaba atentamente.

.

El silencio siguió un par de minutos más, en los cuales se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente. Ella, recordando todas las cosas vividas junto a aquel Hanyou impulsivo y celoso. Él, inconscientemente fascinado por aquella extraña mujer.

.

No se parecía a nada que él hubiese visto antes, ella era demasiado compleja, demasiado _rara_. No en un mal sentido, por lo que había podido ver de ella — porque sí, era él quien la había estado vigilando — era una persona demasiado diferente a lo usual. A pesar de entrenarse como sacerdotisa, una mujer dedicada a exterminar monstruos, él la había visto en compañía de un kitsune, es más, ella se había le enfrentado con tal de defender al pequeño y molesto zorrito, sin importarle que él hubiese estado dispuesto a atacarla en cuanto la vio apuntándole con una flecha. Tampoco parecía temerle mucho a él. Un Hanyou. Mitad hombre, mitad bestia. Un hibrido.

.

Incluso ahora lucia relajada en su compañía, con la brisa corriendo suavemente y con la luz plata de la luna iluminándole el rostro. Que mostraba una expresión serena.

.

—Lo es —respondió él, con una voz increíblemente suave —cosa extraña en él —, e inconscientemente reduciendo la distancia entre ellos.

.

Kagome sonrió ligeramente ante el comportamiento del Hanyou. Considerando lo desconfiado que era cuando ella lo conoció, seguro en esta época, mucho antes de conocer a Kikyo, lo era aun más, por lo que el hecho de que le hablara, sin agresividad o burla, era un enorme progreso.

.

— ¿fuiste tú todo el tiempo, no? —preguntó la chica mirando nuevamente la luna.

.

A InuYasha la pregunta lo confundía, y Kagome al notar que él no le respondía giro su mirada al chico de cabellos plateados.

.

—Tú eras quien me espiaba —aclaró ella, el chico enrojeció imperceptiblemente ante la afirmación. Porque ella no lo había preguntado esta vez, lo había afirmado. Se sintió repentinamente estúpido. El nunca enrojecía, y aunque ella no pudiese notarlo, el hecho no dejaba de ser cierto.

.

—Eres extraña, mujer—dictaminó antes de dar un brinco y perderse en los profundo de los arboles.

.

Kagome, no se sorprendió por su acción. InuYasha era así. Seguro se había puesto incomodo y su única reacción había sido huir.

.

Soltó un suspiro silencioso, que rompió nuevamente el apacible silencio de la noche.

.

—Eres un tonto y nunca cambiarás —habló hacia la oscuridad y con una sonrisa de ternura surcándole los labios —pero no te querría de otra forma.

.

Se quedó un par de minutos más ahí, sin ser consciente de que otra persona también la espiaba.

.

.

Muy a lo lejos, una pelinegra de largos cabellos, observó la escena protagonizada por la aprendiz y el Hanyou. Frunció el seño ligeramente.

.

No confiaba en ella. Sabía demasiadas cosas. Sabía cosas de ella, que nadie —ni siquiera su pequeña hermana— conocían. Aun se preguntaba, como era posible que ella conociera la existencia del conjuro del Kotodama. Eso fue lo que más la sorprendió. Sumándole el hecho de que la chica en sí era extraña. Siempre en compañía de ese pequeño kitsune, y ahora viéndose con un Hanyou en medio de la noche.

.

Al ver que la chica se ponía en pie para encaminarse de vuelta al templo, Kikyo regresó a su cuarto a descansar por fin.

.

Ya tendría más tiempo para vigilar a la chica.

.

.

En otro lugar mucho mas apartada, las llamas devoraban ávidamente las cosas de una pequeña aldea. Muchos caballos, guiados por sanguinarios jinetes, cruzaba arrasando con todas las personas a su paso. En uno de ellos, un hombre pelinegro de apariencia tosca, cercenaba cabezas y producía heridas mortales con el violento movimiento de su katana. Se regodeaba cuando la sangre corría y lo empapaba con su resplandor carmesí. Estaba mucho más ocupado en saciar su retorcido deseo por la sangre, que en cumplir con la tarea que lo había llevado a él, junto con sus compañeros, a aquella pequeña aldea.

.

El líder de aquel grupo se interpuso en su camino de destrucción, y lo miró con enfado.

.

—Haz primero lo que te corresponde —le ordenó, y luego una perversa sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, mostrando así unos dientes podridos — luego ya podrás destrozar lo que quede.

.

El hombre no lucia muy complacido al recibir órdenes, y el líder pudo notarlo.

.

—obedece, Onigumo.

* * *

**bueno chicos, hasta aqui por hoy. A mi personalmente me gusta mucho el encuentro de Inu y Kag. Nadie se esperaba a Onigumo.**

**Comenten.**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko Amitie**


End file.
